1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machine including a control apparatus including a DC-AC power interconverting circuit and a control circuit portion for controlling the DC-AC power interconverting circuit, and a generator-motor portion having a generator function and a motor function, which are integrated as one body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machine for a vehicle has been conventionally known. The control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machine for a vehicle includes: a generator-motor portion including a housing made of a metal, which includes a front bracket and a rear bracket, a rotor fixedly mounted to a shaft rotatably supported by the front bracket and the rear bracket so as to be rotatably disposed in the housing, a cylindrical stator core disposed so as to be interposed between the front bracket and the rear bracket so as to surround the rotor, and a stator including a stator winding wound around the stator core; and a control apparatus including a DC-AC power interconverting circuit portion for allowing a current to flow through the stator winding and a control circuit portion for controlling the DC-AC power interconverting circuit portion, the control apparatus being disposed inside the rear bracket.
In the control apparatus-integrated dynamoelectric machine for a vehicle having the configuration described above, the control apparatus is disposed inside the rear bracket. Therefore, for example, when an abnormality is found in the control apparatus in the final fabrication step, the control apparatus cannot be easily disassembled. Therefore, there is a problem in that the control apparatus and the generator-motor portion are both required to be discarded in some cases.